The primary objectives are: 1. identify and assess social, economic and health services needs of elderly Mexican-Americans as they and their families express them; 2. identify coping strategies used by these elderly to live at home and participate in community life; 3. identify supportive services and assess congruence between needs and services; and 4. determine net cost of services responsive to needs and compare them to nursing home costs and other alternatives for long-term care to provide evidence for new legislation or alternate interpretation of present legislation. The study will be conducted as a survey in Mexican-American households having one or more aged persons (60 and over). The interview questionnaires will be in Spanish and in English. A total of 450 households will be interviewed (300 urban and 150 rural community households). The following methods of analysis will be employed for the survey data: 1. descriptive summary of findings; 2. cross-tabulation, beginning with our demographic variables; 3. Chi-square analysis where appropriate; and 4. Kendall's Tau in comparing list rank ordered needs where appropriate. In conjunction with the survey a cost analysis will also be performed to meet objective 4 which is listed above.